Big 'N Beautiful
by Rainbow Dash 123 123
Summary: Samantha Albarn, Spirit's younger sibling, and a dead beat stoner who got herself knocked up is forced to come home due to her mental instability. She only has eight months to become a responsible adult, and find the will power to stop smoking and drinking. The very last thing on her mind was falling in love, especially with the screw headed sociopath, Stein. Chap. 1 prologue
1. Intro

**Big 'N Beautiful**

**Prologue**

Coming back to Death City after six years didn't bring me happiness as one would expect, just a blank feeling. After high school my parents sent off their burden to the farthest school possible. Now here I was standing in my old bedroom, the family butler, Frankie with my luggage. The whole reason I came home wasn't because Christmas was in two weeks, it was because I was pregnant and I didn't have a clue who the daddy was. My parents were blowing this out of proportion, I was twenty five years old for God's sake!

So what if I sat on my lazy ass for two years? So motherfucking what if I went into drug and alcohol induced black outs? Being a parent is something I can do. It's my responsibility to get my self together, stop smoking pot and all that. I could do this. I know I can. I'm the only person this kids gonna have ; I've got to get as mentally stable as I possible could in eight months.

Oh Lord...what the hell have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 1

**Big 'N Beautiful**

**Chapter 1**

Being a lazy dead beat was never my intention as a little kid, back then my dream was to be a world famous surgeon. I wanted to save lives, you know? Be somebody that little children would look up too. In college I got so caught up in drugs, parties and sex that, at that point and time, I didn't give a single fuck about good grades or studying. Then a couple years of rough one night stands, and thousands of faceless boyfriends(and a few girlfriends), I ended up knocked up with some unknown stoner's kid.

Right now, my life is a complete mess, but the worst part is that it's my own fault. Now I was back at my parents house, my idiot brother already being the freak he his ; clinging to my leg and shit. I mean seriously, who else even does that? Had to barricade myself in my bedroom so he'd leave. I knew it was my own fault that I was in this situation, but I could do this myself, I don't need their dirty money.

What am I even saying?

All I have is a high school diploma. Where and the heck would I find a well paying job with my 'limited education'? Ugh, whatever. I've got to stop thinking about this mess ; making my brain hurt. Laying back on my bed, I kicked my scruffy boots off, and absentmindedly played with my hair. I've kept in touch my my niece, Maka through email and letters, I'll swing by the DWMA tomorrow afters classes are over. God I miss that girl, so much. Haven't seen her in person since she was six or seven. Maka tells me everything about school, missions, and her group of friends.

I feel like a proud parent or something. I sighed, poking my stomach when I felt the baby move. I've always hated being alone, that means I could think about all my wrong doings, and poor choices. That first beer,the first joint, the many nameless people I've slept with over the years. God, I'm such a failure. Now here I am bringing a kid into the world when I'm fucked up in the head.

What the hell went wrong? Did the old hag have a few shots when she was pregnant with me or something? That fat bitch probably did. Sitting up, I slid out of bed and shuffled to my locked door. Pressing my ear to the door, I listened for any sounds. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Spirits right now, if he even touches me, I might punch him.

That man was so irritating. After a few moments I opened my door slowly and began walking down the hall toward the restroom. After doing my buisness, I went back to my room and pulled on my boots. I really didn't want to be in this house right now. In fact I didn't want to be in Death City either, but what can you do?

Looking up at the laughing sun, I scowled as I walked down the sidewalk. Man it's hot as hell out here! I miss Alaska already. I was never really a fan of the heat growing up, and I certainly wasn't now. I ran my pale fingers through my long ginger hair, wishing that I had some type of hair tie with me. I paused when I saw a weird looking...house?

It was different shades of gray, and it had bulky black stitches on the building. Like it was patched together or something. I didn't remember this place at all, what the hell was it? Wasn't going to go anywhere near the place thought, I was picking up some really weird vibes from that place. Really bad ones. I started walking again, passing the freaky building quickly. God, that place was just- I don't know, creepy I guess. Minutes later, I arrived to the DWMA to see my old best friend from high school, Marie.

I missed that woman so much. I even had a brief fling with her that lasted a few months, around two or three. We fucked around to find out our sexual orientation. Marie found out that she was straight, and I found out that I was bisexual, but I liked men more than women. Nevertheless, we remained friends through out these years through phones calls, and emails.

Spotting a head full of golden hair, I shouted 'Marie' at the top of my lungs and rushed over, pulling the short woman into a hug. "Sam? Is that you?" Her surprised voice was muffled, her face was pressed in between my breasts.

"The one and only!" I said, letting her go with a big grin. "Oh my god, Sam!" Marie cried, crushing me in a hug. I laughed, patting her head. As I looked down, I noticed her ample breast. Reaching out I cupped them in my palms.

"Woah, Mar! Your boobs are huge!" Mar shot me a glare, swatting my hand away. "I see your still a pervert."

"Aw, Marie. Don't be like that, its just the hormones. I can't help it!" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Sure it is, Sam." I pouted for a moment, then grinned cheekily, cupping my own breasts in my hands.

"You can grope mine if you want!"

"Sam!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!"


End file.
